Wasurenaide
by Glaciaj Flamoj
Summary: After TUE, Danny loses his family in the Nasty Burger Explosion. Will he ever recover from painful psychological wounds? Meanwhile, San Fransokyo is about to have some unusual problems of—oddly coloured floating people?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Danny Phantom!

 **Prologue**

To say Phantom was tired would be an understatement. He was exhausted. Phantom had spent the last eight and a half hours flying as fast as he could on an empty stomach and barely two hours of sleep. Despite feeling light-headed and drowsy, Phantom pushed on, trying to fly as far as he could before he passed out. But he didn't have a choice.

The Guys In White had found him. Again. Just when he thought he had finally found a decent place to settle down for a while. Phantom was currently their number one target. They would stop at nothing to get him, even if it meant harming innocent civilians. The frustrated agents have been more vicious in their attempts to capture Phantom, bringing more dangerous weapons practically every time, recklessly destroying public property. Fortunately, Phantom managed to protect the civilians from physical injury. The government agents didn't care. They had clearance to use the volatile weapons during a ghost attack and their top priority was to neutralise or eliminate the "ectoplasmic threat" that was Phantom by all means they felt was necessary.

They had been more determined than ever to capture him ever since the… the Nasty Burger Explosion. Phantom hated to think about it. It was the catalyst, the disaster which caused Phantom's life to spiral ever downwards. The accident had left Phantom in a broken mess; everyone that mattered to him the most had been obliterated before his very eyes. Danny's whole world had fallen apart.

Worst of all, the Guys In White had taken advantage of Phantom's traumatised state. Agents snuck up on him while his guard was down and captured him. They saw is time of weakness as opportunity to take him down. Phantom was just too emotionally drained to defend himself. Not one week after the accident, Danny Phantom had vanished from Amity Park, along with the sole survivor of the "Nasty Accident", as the media had so cruelly dubbed.

They immediately moved him into the Guys In White laboratories in Amity Park. The five months he'd spent in captivity could only be described as torture. Five months without any contact with the outside world. Five months of excruciatingly painful experiments. Five months without changing back to human form. Five months without seeing the night sky. Five months thinking he would rather be dead. Five months… until he finally snapped.

Phantom had gone into an animalistic rage and demolished a section of the Guys in White base. He had unleashed his ghostly wail and sent the entire left wing crumbling into the ground. Phantom escaped to the dense forest on the outskirts of Amity Park long before they had a chance to recover and subdue him. He changed back to human form and invisibly returned to fenton works to retrieve some personal belongings and hightailed out of Amity Park as fast as he could to avoid being captured again, never looking back.

They had been searching for him since he escaped their headquarters Amity Park, and had been hunting him ever since. Phantom would have wished they would just leave him alone and go focus on capturing ghosts that actually have malicious intent, but that would mean someone else would have to suffer in his place. Someone would have to be sacrificed so he could be free. Phantom couldn't bear the thought of that happening. No, Phantom would rather die than become like _him_.

Phantom struggled to keep his eyes open. One moment he was blearily staring ahead at the bright stars shining in a dark night sky, next moment he was watching as the ground rapidly came up towards him. In a panicked attempt to stop his free fall, Phantom tried to curve his descent and tumbled to the ground rather than smashing into it face first. He rolled to a stop beside some roadside shrubs, groaning in pain. Bruised and completely spent, Phantom finally passed out, transforming back into Fenton.

~DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6~

Meanwhile, in San Fransokyo…

Sergeant Gerson had received strange reports before. Some kid with messy black hair and a strange white balloon man had tried to report a man in a kabuki mask attacking them with an army of miniature robots before running off without giving a name. What's even weirder is that that turned out to be real after all. He had been in charge of all the paperwork from the incident at the opening, or rather demolition, of the new Krei Tech building. That was one big mess to clean up. Maybe if he had taken the kid a little more seriously, things wouldn't have ended so badly.

So when a hysterical man barges into the main entrance of the San Fransokyo Police Department frantically trying to explain a glowing blue man in overalls—yes, a blue skinned man not clothes—breaking into a warehouse by the bay, Sergeant Gerson decides to dispatch a couple of officers to investigate.

According to the man the thief didn't just pick the lock and enter. He floated right through the brick wall of the warehouse.

The two police officers approach warehouse six, quite prepared to find absolutely nothing or some childish prank. Seriously? Blue skin? Floating? It's probably all just smoke, mirrors, a bucket of body paint and a lot of trouble and inconvenience for everyone involved. The chief of police must be losing his marbles if he wants them to investigate this.

The two officers venture deeper into the warehouse, although exasperated at being assigned the investigation cautious that it may be a trap.

Out of the blue, the power is cut and the warehouse lights flicker off. The officers are only more convinced that this is all just an elaborate hoax, hoping they can just arrest the guy and head back home already. They pull out flashlights and continue their search.

A crate tumbles off one of the many piles around, spilling its fragile porcelain contents onto the floor with a loud crash. Both officers spin around to look, guns at ready.

The officers silently approach the fallen crate, inspecting it for clues. Trying to find any hint of the "blue floating man".

A short blue skinned man dressed in overalls rises from the ground beneath the officers, passing through both officers as though they weren't even there, leaving a cold chill running down the officers spines. Maybe this really isn't a hoax.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have control over all containers cardboard and square." a nasal male voice calls out.

The jumpy officers train their guns on the creepy floating man.

"Put your hands in the air! You're under arrest for trespassing!" One of the officers calls out.

"Ha! As if you could catch me! You don't even have the ghost child's cylindrical container!" A few crates gains an eerie green glow and levitates off the ground Tremble before the might of the box ghost as you are devoured by uh…" the box ghost pauses reading the side of one of the boxes, "oh yeah... costumes and props from the Broadway classic, Wicked! Beware!" he yells, before pelting the officers with boxes. Unable to dodge in time, the officers are bombarded with the boxes of props.

"Haha! You are no match for the Box Ghost!" the box ghost proclaimed before flying off.

The officers emerge from the pile of props dressed up like Elphaba and Glinda.

"What just happened?" the first officer asked after a short pause.

"A blue man just levitated boxes and threw them at us." the second officer answered.

They sat there, confused, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. One thing was for sure though: this has got to be the strangest investigation ever.

 **A/N Sorry the English is shitty. I'll try to change the writing style in the next chapter… review if you like it? maybe?**


	2. Chapter 1(part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Danny Phantom!

 **Chapter 1**

The bright sun beat down on the battered and abused body of a raven haired teen as though he had not been tormented enough. He lay sprawled on the ground at the mercy of the summer heat. Danny's ice core was working overdrive trying to keep him cool. Bead of perspiration rolled down his face as it contorted in pain.

The poor boy's ribs were protruding out of his body, obvious signs of starvation and malnutrition. His whole torso was covered in cuts and bruises, some from the fall, others lingering from his time in the Guys In White labs.

The Guys In White had cut him open as though he was a lab rat. They had vivisected him multiple times. Leaving his intestines exposed and spilling out of his body for hours each time. Phantom felt violated every time their latex gloves touched his internal organs. White hot pain seared through his body every time he thought about it. He was conscious throughout most of the experiments, at least until he passed out from the pain, never given any anesthetics. He was sliced open just like a frog in a science lab, and had his insides messed with, while scientists ignored his cries of pain and pleas for mercy. They merely gagged him to silence his frightened screams.

To them, ghosts had no rights, and ghosts deserved no mercy. They could do whatever they wanted to him and nobody would stop them. The agents had no concern for the mental health of the halfa, while the doctors were merely glad that they had the opportunity to study such a rare specimen.

Vivid memories of lying on the hard, cold metal table in a puddle of his own blood played in the halfa's mind. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel tears running down his face. He could feel his ectoplasm oozing out of his wounds. The smell of blood, his blood, assaulted his senses. He had struggled hopelessly in a futile attempt to escape, but the ghost proof bonds that held him down were too strong. They were tearing him apart, both physically and mentally, and all he could do was watch.

Ectoranium scalpels stabbed into his abdomen, frying the halfa's nerves. No other type of material would work as well. If normal steel laboratory instruments were used, Phantom's quick healing would start sealing up any incision before they could study his anatomy. They electrocuted him whenever he misbehaved. And that wasn't all of it.

They had experimented on him as though he was a guinea pig. They used him for target practice whenever they got any new toys. The Guys In White never seemed to run out of ideas for new weaponry. Their scientists had managed to conjure a wide array of weapons for the agents. Every time, they used Phantom as an indicator to how effective their weapons were. They'd shoot at him while he was chained up, They had beaten him and inch from death, just so that he could live to be tortured another day.

Some days they had tortured him just for the fun of it. The halfa suffered the brunt of their misplaced aggression. The agents shot, mocked and spat at him whenever they were around. He was a victim of their unrelenting rage, and he didn't even have a chance to defend himself.

Even as he was left alone in his dim, bland cell, his mind couldn't rest. Phantom was frightened out of his mind, fearing the suffering that would surely come the following day. Dark thoughts filtered through his mind. He thought of how lowly people thought of him. He thought of how people would now hate him more, while the white clad demons would be proclaimed heroes of Amity Park. He kept asking himself what he did to deserve such torment. He thought of suicide, just wanting to leave the hell hole he had been thrown in. He thought of his family and friends.

It was his fault they were gone. They all died because he didn't make it in time, because he wasn't strong enough to pick himself up, because he was too weak. All that power, and he wasn't even able to protect the ones who mattered to him the most.

Mr Lancer. The teacher who shown him more support than he'd felt he deserved. Mr Lancer had set aside time to help him pull his grades up even though he'd practically skipped the whole semester fighting ghosts. Even when Mr Lancer did punish him and give him detention, which sadly was almost every day, he always used the time to make sure Danny did his school work, explaining topics Danny had difficulty understanding.

Danny had started to like Mr Lancer. Lancer had been kinder to Danny as of late. Up till the day of the Nasty Burger Explosion Danny had always wondered why. It was only then when he found out. Lancer did not seem surprised in the least when Danny transformed back from Phantom into Fenton. Danny realised that he probably knew all along. Most likely he never told Danny but helped him from the sidelines in his own small yet significant way—just like Jazz did.

Mom and Dad. Even though his parents devoted most of their time to hunting ghosts, Danny knew they loved their children even more than they did their job, despite having a weird way of showing it. After all, they were passionate at protecting their children from the "ectoplasmic post-human consciousness" that invaded Amity Park. They might not have succeeded at fending off all the ghosts, but they did their best and that matter the most to Danny.

Mom was cool, her martial art skills and ability to handle ectoplasmic weaponry was amazing, or so Danny thought. She always made time to show she loved him. Dad was goofy, and had horrible aim, but he was determined to protect his family, no matter the odds or how much people mocked his work. His dad even managed to beat Vlad!

Danny had been distancing himself from them ever since he gained his powers. He was afraid that his parents would find out about his secret identity. Or rather, he was afraid how they would react. Danny suspected they would either treat him the way they had been treating phantom or become overprotective of him and stop him from continuing his hero work. Or even worse—they might even try to help him fight ghosts.

Danny did not want them to get hurt ghost fighting. By joining him in his more dangerous ghost fights they would be placing themselves in unnecessary danger. Danny didn't want to have to worry about them getting hurt all the time. Thus, Danny worked hard to rid Amity Park of any ghostly threat before his parents could arrive.

But that all meant Danny would have to stay away from his parents so they would be safe. He felt bad he kept it secret from them. His stupid powers had torn his family apart. Worst of all he never got to apologize for it at all.

They loved each other, and worked together like a well oiled machine. Danny was happy for them. Danny's only consolation was that they died together, so that neither of the two would be left behind, only Danny.

Jazz. She had always been there for Danny, even before he got his ghost powers. Jazz took care of Danny whenever their parents were busy with their work. When Danny first got his powers, Jazz became more concerned about Danny. She noticed his grades slipping, and his attitude changing, how he seemed to be avoiding his family yet growing even closer to his friends.

After a while, strangely enough, Jazz began covering for him when ever he went ghost hunting rather than sneaking through his stuff trying to figure out his secret. It was only when Danny received her message attached to the Fenton BOOmerang that he realised she had known his secret.

Danny just wondered how long she had known his secret.

Tucker. The brother he never had. Tucker had been Danny's best friend since, well, forever. Danny couldn't remember a time when he wasn't friends with Tucker. The self proclaimed meat loving technogeek had always had his back, long before Danny got his ghost powers. He had stood by Danny through thick and thin, always by his side, be it facing school bullies or menacing ghosts.

Danny and Tucker were inseparable.

Sam. Losing her hurt more than losing anyone else. She had meant more to him than he had ever realised before. But he'd been friends with Tucker long before he'd met Sam. Despite their longer friendship, Danny felt more emotionally attached to Sam that to Tucker. Danny finally understood why.

He loved her. And he never got to tell her that he did.

He felt like there was a hole in his heart. Regret filled his soul. He never knew how much he had until he lost it all. He never got to show them the appreciation they truely deserved.

He never even got the chance to properly mourn their deaths. Maybe the universe felt he didn't deserve it. He had been taken from his home town while he was in shock, while he was still trying to convince himself that it was all a dream and that he would wake up and find that they were still there. He was in denial, he wouldn't, no couldn't, believe they were gone.

But they were.

Phantom had never felt more alone in his life than in that prison.

The prolonged pain of his torture in those labs was worse than that of the lab accident that gave him his cursed powers in the first place.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm kinda busy. I got most of the next few chapters planned out but I've got no time to write them. If anyone is interested I can hand it over to you till I'm not so busy. PM me if you're interested in continuing this, it would really help! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 1(part 2)

**Hey readers, sincere apologies for the late update. I rewrote this part quite a few times cause the story had no flow like bags of trash glued together. Thank you for you patience and reviews!**

 **And now, to the story!**

~DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6~

A red and purple dot flew across the San Fransokyo skyline, high above the tallest skyscrapers, towards one of San Fransokyo many floating wind turbines, gently landing on top. It was a mystery how the wind turbines managed to support the weight of both its built-in turbine and that of a boy and his big red robot, which were currently precariously perched above it.

The teen, clad in purple armour, cautiously climbed off the red-suited robot and lowered himself onto the metallic shell of the wind turbine. He sat down on the wind turbine, promoting his robotic companion to do the same. The duo sat in silence as the enjoyed view.

San Fransokyo had an amazing skyline, several tall skyscrapers towered over the smaller establishments scattered in between. The entire city was buzzing with life. Cars were rushing through the intricate road network. Pavements were crowded with pedestrians. Commuters quickly boarded and alighted from trams. Trains occasionally sped by along the tracks. Large container ships sailed towards San Fransokyo's huge port. Business was as busy and hectic as usual.

The aforementioned duo quietly observed, unaffected by the hustle and bustle of the city down below. The teen took off his helmet, revealing a mop of black hair. A gentle breeze caressed his face and ruffled his hair as he was deep in thought. A few white clouds drifted slowly, scattered across the sky, allowing bright rays of sunshine to seep through, illuminating the city. Pristine waters glinted in the sunlight, the ebbing waves lapping against the coast. It was serene and peaceful. However, the teen was thinking about other things.

It's been a year. One year since the fire that started it all. A full year since the tragedy that unfolded that fateful day. Twelve lonely months, with half a room empty of any light or sounds, devoid of life. Fifty-two despairing weeks without that familiar beaming smile on a person rather than solely on a photograph. Three hundred and sixty five miserable days without his childhood best friend. Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty hours of desperate longing, yearning for his company. Five hundred twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes wishing he could have stopped it from happening. Thirty-one million, five hundred and thirty-six thousand prolonged seconds —since Tadashi's death. A full year was such a long time without his big brother to encourage or advise him, or just to be there. Hiro missed him dearly, and if not for his dependable friends and his loyal robot, Hiro didn't think he could have lasted this long.

He had visited Tadashi's grave earlier today. He left flowers on his grave, eyes trailing over the words carved neatly into the headstone, paying his respects to his deceased brother in solemn acceptance of what had happened. He knelt there quietly for a while with his head bowed, Baymax standing silently by his side.

Tadashi was always so brave and strong. He had taken it upon himself to watch after Hiro after their parents died, helping to look after Hiro and guide him to the best of his ability. He did his best to give Hiro good advice, telling him to look for a new angle and stuff like that. With his ingenuity, Tadashi could find a way to solve any problem, overcome any challenge, get out of almost any bad situation— except the explosion. Hiro never expected the building to explode. Of course he knew the fire would weaken the structural integrity of the building and it would eventually collapse but he didn't think it would explode. It happened so fast. One moment Tadashi was running into the building, the next moment everything went to hell.

Hiro remembered a blur of firefighters and paramedics rushing to the scene. He remembered screaming Tadashi's name. He remembered watching Tadashi being carried out of the building on a stretcher and loaded onto an ambulance. It was traumatic to say the least.

Hiro may have come out unscathed, but Tadashi wasn't so lucky.

Hiro had spent the night in the waiting room of the hospital with aunt Cass while Tadashi was in the intensive care unit. His injuries were too severe, the explosions had embedded several sharp objects in his body and he was covered in third degree burns. Tadashi... had died on the operating table.

Despite what he'd told his friends, Hiro had never truly gotten over Tadashi's death. He just never could. Nightmares, plagued his sleep every night. The heat of the explosion, the bright flash of light that burned into his corneas, the roaring flames that sent the building crumbling down. He'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath. Hiro had spent many sleepless nights thinking about it, that day on constant replay in his mind.

It was hard to accept that Tadashi was just, well, gone. It hurt to think about him, only to turn around and find he's not really there. He felt strangely empty, among other things.

Worst of all was the guilt. If Hiro had stopped Tadashi from running into the building all this would never have happened. Why did Tadashi have to be so selfless? He knew it was dangerous but he ran in anyway. Why'd he have to have such a hero complex? Callaghan didn't deserve his help or his kindness. He deserved to die, not Tadashi.

But no, Callaghan didn't want Tadashi to die. He only did what he did to avenge his daughter. Cursing Callaghan to die would just be stooping down to his level. Callaghan wanted to kill Krei in his rampage. Hiro would never want to be like that. Tadashi wouldn't have wanted it either.

Tadashi was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Callaghan was in too much emotional distress to care.

Hiro might have blamed Callaghan at first, he felt it was ultimately his fault that Tadashi was gone. Hiro was the last person to see Tadashi before the explosion, and yet he did nothing to save him. He could have stopped him, prevent this whole disaster from happening. But he didn't. If only he had stalled Tadashi just a little longer he would still be alive.

The Tadashi Hamada Building was opened recently. It was a research facility named after Tadashi in memory of his contribution to healthcare robotics and biotechnology. Hiro would never forget what a great inventor Tadashi was and neither would San Fransokyo.

Hero work was a welcome distraction. Fires frequently occurred in San Fransokyo and the close proximity of the buildings made it easy for flames to grow and spread. Ferocious infernos would climb skyscrapers, trapping people in the upper levels. Big Hero 6 would help evacuate people from burning buildings from time to time, helping firemen to put out fires from time to time, as well as a few other things.

They also helped to stop a few crimes and rescue people from minor accidents like stopping runaway cable cars saving orphanages and other stuff. The very least he could do is help others, just like Tadashi would have wanted.

Part of the reason why Hiro decided to continue his work as a hero even after the whole Yokai fiasco ended was because of Tadashi. Hiro wanted to be a hero in memory of Tadashi. Even long before the explosion, Tadashi had always been putting others before himself. He'd help anyone— from people to animals. He was the one who insisted that they adopt Mochi in the first place. Big Hero 6 would be able to continue Tadashi's mission, even if he isn't around to do it himself.

A piece of Tadashi existed in the form of Baymax, Tadashi's big project, his pride and joy. Tadashi had designed Baymax as a lovable healthcare assistant, to take care of the sick and injured. In a way, Tadashi had managed to continue helping people even beyond the grave.

Hiro's new upgrades allowed Baymax to help more people than ever before. Rather than just tending to the sick and injured, Baymax could go out to on the field and actively save people before they could even get hurt. This way, Baymax would make a bigger difference, than ever before. Hiro hopes that wherever Tadashi is he's proud of the new Baymax.

Blaring sirens on the street below snapped Hiro out of his thoughts and alerted the duo to fire trucks rushing between the buildings. Plumes of smoke were billowing from a skyscraper at the edge of the city.

Hiro stood up and put his helmet back on, a look of determination plastered across his face.

"Come on, Baymax. Duty calls."

~DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6~

 **A/N: Again apologies for the late update and thank you for the reviews they really helped to speed up the work progress otherwise this may have come out a lot later... Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 2(part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Danny Phantom!**

 **A/N: So sorry for the super long hiatus/break thing, I know this is a really lame excuse but I kinda fractured my ankle a couple months back and had no motivation to write. Then I failed chem. So any ways here's a short bit to keep ya entertained till I can poop out more! Sorry!**

 **Chapter 2.1**

The halfa's eyes started twitching as he slowly came to. The glaring sunlight shone through his eyelids. Bright lights. Painful memories resurfaced in his mind. Images of shiny metal tools and white demons flashed before his eyes. The halfa gasped and shot up in a panic. He immediately regretted doing that.

"Gah!" Danny's breath rasped in his throat. His hand flew to his chest as it flared painfully. He hunched over and his eyes squeezed shut trying to ease the pain, a shaky hand pressed against his injured chest. His body trembled in agony, as he wheezed, taking in shallow breaths.

Feeling dizzy and lightheaded, Danny blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the dark spots in the corner of his vision. He glanced around wildly, eyes searching for any sign of the dreaded Guys In White. Sensing no immediate danger, Danny turned his attention back to his wounds.

A warm liquid seeped out from the now re-opened wound, which had been poorly sewn closed in the first place. Danny phased his shirt and bandages, now damp with blood, off, examining his wounds. The wounds inflicted by the GIW were taking painfully long to heal. Despite being half ghost, Danny was still vulnerable to infections and could catch the common cold just like any regular human. Danny had considered cauterizing the wound with a high powered and focused ectoblast but he was worried it might do more harm than help if he wasn't careful enough.

The ghost boy glanced down at his chest making a futile effort to stem the bleeding. His palm was pressed firmly against the torn flesh of his chest, trying to block the warm red liquid which refused to stop oozing out of his body.

A shaky hand reached out to grab his soiled bandages, turning them intangible to remove the blood and sand which had accumulated on them. Without any way to obtain any new clean clothes or fresh bandages, this was the only way to prevent an infection. He carefully wound the bandages around his small torso, wincing slightly as the it brushed against his wounds. Once, satisfied with his handiwork, he turned his shirt intangible and pulled it over his bandages.

The back if his hand brushed against the crust in the corners of his tired eyes. Ever-present dark rings hung under below his eyes, giving him an almost panda like appearance, with a matching jumpsuit to go with the theme.

He then focused, turning the ground below him intangible, removing any traces of blood from the surface. He panted from the strain of using his powers, knowing well that he was in dire need to proper nourishment.

He got up slowly clutching his side, his black shirt that looked two sizes too big hung loosely on his small frame. The world around him swayed and spun, and he almost toppled over from vertigo but managed to catch himself in time. He really didn't feel like face planting into the dirt, again.

Dirt was thrown everywhere from his crash landing the night before, a peculiar human sized indent was evident of where he had spent the night. He quickly shuffled his feet through the pile, worn red sneakers kicking up dust, as he tried to cover up the evidence. Oh well, at least he knew which way he was headed.

Dim bluish-white rings burst forth from his waist, splitting apart to reveal Phantom, his ghostly glow having lost its usual brightness. What was previously the powerful aura of a fiery youth now had become the dying glow of a broken glow stick. Phantom's skinny frame looked frail and fragile, his hair no longer its signature snow-white colour.

Phantom hovered into the air, only advancing a few feet before falling back onto the ground. His transformation quickly fizzled out, leaving an exhausted Danny Fenton behind to wander around the desert by foot.

He ran a hand through his tangled hair and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

He ambled towards the road, using his enhanced vision to scan the road. There wasn't a vehicle in sight. Danny sighed again, starting the slow trek towards the next city.

~DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6DPBH6~

 **A/N: Oh and i realised other writers do that reply to review thing so i have a short version here where I'll mostly just answer questions and some of the longer reviews that ya got. But I really do appreciate your reviews even if i dont reply! so to everyone who reads and reviews, THANK YOU!**

Serulium: Thank you for your advice! I really appreciate it!

anonymous: Well the theme of BH6 is kinda japanese and the name i chose means to never forget in japanese, referencing how hiro and danny should never and would probably never forget the loved ones they have lost


End file.
